Como todas las mañanas
by Bryan Frost
Summary: Serie de situaciones en las que Hipo, una vez descubre su habilidad para volver loco a su compañero de cuarto (Jack), se aprovecha de sus habilidades para hacerlo sufrir de cualquier manera posible ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambos se cansen del juego? ((Modern!AU, HiJack, espero que guste :3 primeros capitulos T, ahora M))
1. Cosa de todos los días

Era cosa de todas las mañanas para el muchacho de cabellos blancos. Levantarse, ducharse, hacer el desayuno, espantar al maldito gato de su compañero de cuarto para que se alejara de la habitación, y luego servirle en su plato la comida al pecoso adorable con el que compartía su departamento.  
Claro que sí, era cosa de todos los días verlo lentamente despertarse de su sueño, repetir la rutina de rascarse un poco los ojos y estirar los brazos hacia arriba, para luego hacer _el más escandalosamente sensual de los sonidos. _¿Y lo peor? Él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuán rápido hacía eso volar la imaginación del pobre y pálido muchacho.

Era cosa de todos los días, sí, era la costumbre de esperar a que se levantara de la cama, sólo para volver a escucharlo repetir esos deliciosos gemidos, aunque no los provocara él —como quisiera—.  
Lástima que no pudiera hacer mucho por la situación; eran compañeros de habitación, no necesariamente _amigos_, ni mucho menos se podría decir que fueran _cercanos_, pero eso al albino parecía darle igual. Siempre y cuando pudiera seguir oyéndolo emitir esos gemidos, y pudiera seguir haciendo volar su imaginación con ellos, no tenía ningún problema… o eso pensaba hasta ahora.  
Comenzaba a notar como lentamente el castaño se acercaba a él, en varios sentidos de la palabra. Comenzaba a intercambiar palabras a modo de conversación, simples anécdotas y risas nada más; Otras veces, sin embargo, y principalmente durante la mañana, se estiraba aún por más tiempo, arqueando la espalda y haciendo levantar su camiseta negra que usaba de pijama, mostrando algo de esa piel tan suave a la vista, y haciendo notar más su redondo tras—

— ¿Jack? — La voz algo nasal del muchacho lo sacó de sus indignos pensamientos, con un tono levemente preocupado y una mirada igual haciendo juego. — Estás… rojo.

— ¿Uuh? Ahh… claro, es… es el café, está muy caliente… — Fue su mal disimulada respuesta, y ver la mirada sarcástica del menor no pudo hacer más que advertirle que había dicho alguna cosa incoherente— ¿Qué pasa?

— Que tu tan llamado "café", es "_Té_" Jack… ¿Dormiste bien o es que hay algo que te está _distrayendo_? — Y lo que el albino vio en los labios del pecoso no era nada parecido a una sonrisita inocente como las que solía regalarle… para nada, esta era una _completamente_ diferente.

— ¿Distrayéndome? ¡Para nada! Sólo… estaba divagando un poco y ya… tú sabes, debo seguir dormido o algo — Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus finos labios chapados, pero no ayudó realmente, puesto que sólo logró agrandar aquella sonrisa traviesa que seguía plasmada en el rostro del menor—

— ¿Estabas divagando? Hmm… pues bien, no hay nada que hacerle. — Vio como el castaño se encogía de hombros, e iba levantando la mesa, tornándose de un leve rosado mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, dándole una vista bastante agradable al mayor mientras caminaba— Por cierto, Jack… ¿Eso era una banana en tus pantalones o sólo estás feliz de verme?

Y con esa misma pregunta, se escabulló hacia la cocina, el rojo sobre sus mejillas ya a su punto máximo mientras desaparecía de la vista del albino. Jack, mientras tanto, observaba la puerta de la cocina atónito, para luego bajar la mirada y ver que, efectivamente, se había _emocionado_ un poco con los pensamientos que tanto dirigía hacia su adorable compañero de cuarto. Subió las escaleras con paso rápido, dirigiéndose a su cuarto a toda velocidad mientras se escuchaba de fondo la risa del menor, y los suaves pasos descalzos hacia su propia habitación… que era precisamente donde el albino se había encerrado.


	2. Eso te enseñará

_Tic, tock, tic, tock…_

El rítmico paso de los segundos se hacía pesado sobre los hombros del de ojos zafiro, mientras este clavaba la mirada en la puerta abierta, habiendo sido descubierto por cuarta vez en la semana. Los ojos de su compañero también estaban clavados sobre él, con una mirada que gritaba sorpresa por todas partes.

— ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? … — Logró formular el bello castaño, con sus ojos verdes aún clavados en los zafiros del mayor, lentamente indignándose al notar que, alrededor de donde el albino estaba sentado, estaban desparramadas sus ropas; Algo habría estado buscando…

_Tic, tock, tic, tock_…

Jack, que no tenía excusa esta vez por haber entrado sin permiso a la habitación del contrario, comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes menos hacia él. Estaba seguro de que la vena de la ira de Hipo comenzaba a crecer, a medida que pasaba la mirada por el desastre que había hecho en su habitación buscando algunas de las cosas que el castaño le arrebató la última vez.  
Hipo, por su parte, se llevó una mano al rostro y con ambos dedos se masajeaba la sien, tratando de calmarse para no abalanzarse sobre el mayor y arrancarle uno por uno todos sus cabellos. Cuatro veces ya era suficiente, debía aprender que no le devolvería aquellas fotos por nada del mundo; ¿Quién demonios se creía, sacándole fotos sin permiso y además guardándolas para sí? Estaba dispuesto a castigarlo de varias formas por tan, tan… ¡Tan terrible acto! Sólo que aún no se le ocurría nada…

_Tic, tock, tic, tock…_

Ya habían pasado cerca de 5 minutos de ambos jóvenes mirándose el uno al otro, el albino con una mirada que suplicaba piedad, mientras la del castaño estaba iluminada de ira. Claro que lo que Jack no esperaba, era encontrar en esos ojos tan llenos de ira, cierta pizca de malicia. "_Oh no…"_ pensó para sí mismo el de ojos zafiro, al notar que lentamente el menor cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y con paso gatuno se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba sentado y con las furtivas fotos en mano. "_Ooooh no"_ se repitió, mientras veía al muchacho gatear sobre la cama hasta él, meneando levemente la retaguardia. Repetía la misma frase como un mantra a medida que el menor se iba encimando sobre él, llevando las manos llenas de pequeñas pecas hasta su pecho y suavemente empujándolo sobre las cálidas sábanas….

_Tic, tock, tic, tock…_

El reloj despertador sobre la mesita de luz señalaba las 7:32 A.M., pero a Hipo poco parecía importarle. Mientras el reloj seguía sonando con el pasar de los segundos, él cómodamente se iba sentando sobre la entrepierna del mayor, notablemente despierta aún sobre la ropa y enterrándose suavemente entre la fibra de los bóxers verde aceituna que traía puesto. Una sonrisa intrépida se hizo camino por sus finos labios, a medida que se apoyaba con sus manos sobre el pecho del albino, ayudándose así para poder moverse sensualmente sobre la creciente erección de su compañero.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dije de meterte a mi cuarto, Jack? — Levemente, comenzó a restregarse sobre aquél bulto que sentía entre sus nalgas.

— Q-Que no debo entrar sin permiso… — El tinte rojo sobre las mejillas del albino hacía un gran contraste, pero poco importaba comparado con el calor que comenzaba a presentarse sobre _cierta zona_.

_Tic, tock, tic, tock…_

— ¿Y no fui claro la primera vez~? — Acentuando cada palabra con un movimiento de sus caderas, Hipo parecía complacido con la reacción que estaba logrando en el mayor.

— Ahh… ¿N-No? — Las palabras sonaban como un dulce ronroneo en los oídos de Jack, que lentamente iba perdiendo la paciencia, aunque no soltaba las fotografías del menor. Cada leve roce de ese tan deseable trasero lo estaba volviendo loco, pero por nada del mundo soltaría las fotos.

— Pues bien… supongo que tendré que tomar mis medidas para que comprendas…

Jack se esperaba todo menos el rápido movimiento de manos con el cual el contrario le arrebató las fotos, y las fue destrozando frente a sus ojos una por una. Cada bello trozo de las fotos estaba ahora en el suelo, hecho una pila que Hipo planeaba quemar.

— Eso te enseñara. — Se levantó y se alejó del mayor, rápidamente deslizando un par de pantalones por sus delgadas piernas y pasando su sudadera favorita por sobre sus hombros— Ya es tarde… así que te recomiendo que te encargues de eso antes de presentarte a clases, pervertido. — Y con sus últimas palabras ya dichas, se puso sus zapatos y tomó su mochila, dejando a un confundido y… _emocionado_ Jack aún recostado sobre la cama, con ambas manos sobre su rostro y cierto amiguito saludando por debajo de sus pantalones.


	3. Servido el desayuno

**Antes de que empieces con el fic, por favor, lee esto: **Si confunde mucho la fecha de los drabbles, les explico aquí arriba. El primero toma lugar cuando llevan unos 2 meses de vivir juntos, el segundo ya son 5 meses, y en este van a ser 8. Espero que ya se entienda mejor xDD.

-

Ya harían cerca de 8 meses de vivir juntos, y ambos comenzaban a estar más cómodos el uno con el otro; Las discusiones sobre quién se había bebido toda la leche y por qué estaba tal cosa en tal lugar ya eran menos frecuentes. Claro que no por eso ellos eran aburridos, ¡Para nada! En los 3 meses siguientes desde el último _pequeño accidente_ nada había pasado, Jack era algo más respetuoso con el espacio personal de su compañero, e Hipo más cuidadoso con las pertenencias del albino y, aunque no faltaban las veces en que Jack se llevaba un buen puñetazo –que en realidad no dolía- y las veces que Hipo se aprovechara de su habilidad, nada realmente cambiaba entre ellos.

No se puede mentir, Jack seguía siendo el mismo pervertido e Hipo seguía siendo el mismo pobre muchacho que debía lidiar con ello, no habían sido pocas las veces que encontrara alguna de sus prendas en el cuarto del de ojos zafiro y una que otra grabación en su celular que con gusto eliminaba una por una. El castaño era más que feliz con que el mayor tropezara con su gato durmiente de vez en cuando, eran ratos de risas para él y su felino.  
Pero ¿Y Jack?, simple, su venganza siempre era darle un buen susto al menor y hacerlo volcar cada taza de café que se atreviera a intentar beber.

Sí, la vida era simple para ambos cuando no había problemas entre ellos… o al menos eso era hasta que cierto muchacho de cabello blanco como la nieve se atrevía a meter mano _exactamente_ donde no debía, era entonces cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse tensas en el departamento que compartían. Esta misma mañana, por ejemplo…

_-***.·:*:·.***-***.·:*:·.***-***.·:*:·.***_

6:37 A.M.

El reloj despertador indicaba, ya habiendo sido azotado contra el suelo por el castaño como todos los días. Con sus ojos algo rojos aún, se puso un par de pantuflas y, rascando sus ojos, se estiró suavemente, despertando al mayor con uno de esos gemidos que al parecer lo identificaban.  
Ya habiéndose desperezado un poco, bajó las escaleras con calma mientras se dirigía directamente a la cocina para preparase un desayuno. Pronto, el aroma del tradicional o tal vez estereotipado tocino friéndose llenó todos los rincones de la casa, despertando también a su compañero gatuno que venía ronroneando a su paso con el estómago vacío. Dos huevos fritos se añadieron a los platos, mientras preparaba una taza de café para él y exprimía una naranja para el mayor. Claro que, en todo el ruido del aceite burbujeante y el sonido de la cafetera, Hipo no había oído los pasos descalzos del albino acercándose a él por detrás mientras sacaba el pequeño sartén del fuego. Una vez pudo apagar la hornalla, lo sorprendieron un par de brazos suavemente enrollándose en su cintura, y una fuerte barbilla levemente clavándose en su hombro derecho.

— Buenos días, corazón~ — Dijo con tono somnoliento el mayor, cada vez pegándose más al pecoso con cuidado.

— Buenos días… — La voz malhumorada del pobre y recién levantado castaño dio por entendido a Jack que debería alejarse, pero le restó importancia y decidió quedarse pegado a él. — ¿Quieres por favor alejarte un poco? Estoy tratando de poner la mesa…

— Oohh, alguien se levantó de mal humor hoy~ — Los dedos del albino hicieron un buen agarre de la cintura del contrario, y aún con más cuidado que antes, comenzó hacer leves movimientos a modo de embestidas contra su malhumorado compañero.

— Sí, bastante, gracias por notarlo. — Tratando de hacer notar su sarcasmo y la poca paciencia que le quedaba, intentó voltear a gritarle, o eso hasta que logró ver la expresión del albino, lo que de inmediato le dio una muy interesante idea. — Tú siempre taaan atento a lo que me pasa, te preocupas demasiado~ — Y lentamente, fue dando acción a su plan, moviendo su cadera para poder hacer rozar el bulto del mayor contra su retaguardia, pegándose lo más posible a medida que iba arqueando su espalda.

Morder su labio no le sirvió de nada a Jack, sabía exactamente qué planeaba la mente maliciosa de su adorable compañero, pero no podía evitar los suspiros entrecortados que se le escapaban con cada pequeño roce de del menor. Hipo, por su parte, aprovechaba para lentamente darse vuelta, pasando de sus nalgas a sus manos para poder distraerlo mientras lo sacaba de la cocina hasta finalmente completarlo y cerrarle la puerta en la cara al de ojos zafiro. Detrás, se escuchó como este se caía sobre su trasero en el suelo y lloriqueaba diciéndole lo malvado que era.

— Oohh sí, soy MUY malo. — Fue todo lo que le respondió, mientras daba un sorbo placentero a su café.

_-***.·:*:·.***-***.·:*:·.***_

— Están quemados… — La voz de Jack sonaba decepcionada mientras veía su tocino, extra crujiente, sí, pero con partes negras alrededor.

— No estarían quemados si no fueras un calentón y lo sabes. Ahora come tu desgracia en silencio. — Se oyó otro tranquilo sorbo satisfecho de la taza de café.


	4. Con mis mejores amigos

— ¿Diez meses?… ¿Diez meses viviendo con ÉSTE tipo? — La rubia que se sentaba frente a él parecía indignada mientras señalaba al "bello durmiente" todo desparramado en el sillón. Astrid había venido a visitar a su mejor amigo para ver cómo iba su vida, pero realmente no se esperaba esto. — ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

— Peeero no lo es… — Hipo, que estaba desayunando cuando su amiga llegó, realmente se arrepentía de haber abierto la puerta. Llevaba quince minutos repitiendo que no podía creerlo, que viviera con un "pervertido" –Aunque él ya no pensara eso de Jack- y que además lo incentivara aún más. A él ya no se le hacía tanto problema que Jack lo abrazara o lo molestara de vez en cuando, es más, para él ya era un hábito, una broma de simples compañeros y nada más; Pero a la vista de Astrid, parecía ser el peor escenario en que su "_inocente y dulce_" mejor amigo se podía encontrar. — ¿No quieres café, té… té verde?

— ¡No trates de evadir el tema, Haddock! — El repentino grito de la rubia despertó no sólo al gato, sino también al pobre albino que pegó un salto del susto y cayó del sillón, golpeándose la cabeza y el trasero en la caída— ¡Ya era hora!

— Ehh… Hipo… — La voz confundida del mayor logró atraer la atención del castaño, quien ya se sentía culpable por tener que presentarlos. Jack, desde el suelo, no comprendía por qué la chica –a la que ni siquiera conocía- parecía estar tan furiosa con él… hasta que le vino a la cabeza una idea bastante aterradora… ¿Esa era la novia de Hipo?, ¿Y si le había dicho algo de todo lo que había sucedido? ¡Él sólo jugaba! — Hipo… ¿Ella es tu novia?

-***-***-***-

— Espero que ya estés contento… — Dijo la enfadada muchacha al ver a Hipo meterse con una cara idéntica a la suya en la cocina.

— ¿¡Cómo se supone que lo supiera!? — El mayor, ya desesperado tras horas de su día de descanso desperdiciadas, comenzaba a asustarse con siquiera mirar a la rubia, quien seguía con gesto de enojada a través de la mesa— ¡Estás loca, mujer!

— ¡Yo no estoy loca!, ¡El único maniático aquí eres tú, pervertido! — Cuando estuvieron a punto de comenzar a volar las tazas y los puñetazos, Hipo abrió la puerta de una patada, simplemente para alertarlos y que pararan.

— ¡Ya estuvo bueno, basta los dos! — Una vez el silencio se hizo sobre el pequeño comedor –con excepción de la rubia que aún murmuraba por lo bajo-, Hipo se sentó junto a Jack, no porque quisiera, sino porque Astrid estaba alterada y no quería arriesgarse a perder su pierna buena. — Escucha, Astrid… Jack y yo… ya somos amigos, no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte… además, ya te dije que sé controlarlo, puedo de-

— NO; Corrección, NO puedes defenderte. No te estás defendiendo, lo estás tentando, Hipo. — La rubia, tan cansada como los varones frente a ella, se cruzó de brazos, ignorando el plato con pancakes que hacía algún rato se había enfriado.

Un suspiro exasperado fue el último sonido que salió de los labios del pecoso, que de una vez por todas se dignó a comerse su plato de pancakes, harto de la discusión y de ambos de sus amigos por ahora.  
La hora de almorzar se había hecho su paso lentamente entre el silencio incómodo y las repentinas discusiones que se repetían durante las siguientes 2 horas; Astrid, a pesar de ser la "invitada", para disculparse con Hipo se ofreció a hacer la comida, avisando desde la cocina que estaría lista en una hora y media. Ambos varones subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a elegir su ropa y bañarse, acordando los turnos para no tardar demasiado. El castaño fue el primero en entrar, lentamente despojándose de sus ropas mientras tarareaba una canción que su madre solía cantarle cuando era pequeño y no se quería meter a bañar. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro ante el recuerdo y, con ese pensamiento, se metió a la ducha, ignorando el sonido de la puerta cuando fue cerrada… con llave.

Mientras se enjabonaba el cabello, el agua tibia de la ducha y el sonido constante de las gotas cayendo sobre la cerámica de la bañera lo distraían de oír los pasos suaves del mayor, mientras se escabullía en la ducha junto a él. Se asustó casi hasta pegar un grito cuando sintió las manos frías del contrario sobre su cintura, y estuvo cerca de lanzarle el shampoo por la cabeza al ver que no era más que Jack. Claro que no por esto estaba menos enojado.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¡Teníamos un turno! — Dijo en un susurro el pecoso para evitar que Astrid los oyera, aunque estuvieran en el piso superior la paranoia lo perseguía después de tanto agotamiento—

— Sólo ahorro agua caliente… además, puedo ayudarte si quieres — Una falsa sonrisa inocente logró convencer al castaño, quien simplemente se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo y vigilar cualquier movimiento. Del shampoo pasó al acondicionador, que Jack amablemente se ofreció a aplicarle, mientras Hipo intentaba enjabonar el cabello salvaje de su compañero.

Podía decirse que Hipo estaba sorprendido al salir de la ducha sin haber sido manoseado, pero la sorpresa no duró mucho. Apenas Astrid dio el aviso de que quedaba media hora para el almuerzo, Jack empujó a Hipo dentro de su propia habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él con traba. Se acercó al menor, quien con cada paso hacia atrás se acercaba más a la cama, donde acabó cayendo de espaldas con Jack sobre él. Rápidamente, el albino tomó las manos del menor, sujetándolas de una mano con firmeza mientras con la otra sostenía levemente el rostro del menor, acercándose a besarlo con dulzura y suavidad. Los besos siguieron hasta que Jack aflojó su agarre en las muñecas del pecoso, esperando que ya estuviera embelesado… vaya sorpresa que se llevó.  
En un instante, Hipo ya lo había lanzado al suelo y esperaba realmente un buen rodillazo en su intimidad que lo mandara a dormir, pero el castaño parecía tener otros planes. Unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y unas manos tímidas se hicieron camino desde su cuello hasta su pecho y estómago y más abajo aún, posándose en la entrepierna del albino que lentamente caía en la trampa.

Hipo, que estaba perdiendo noción de su plan, se fue posicionando sobre el mayor para poder sentarse sobre él como tantas otras veces, mientras Jack se sentaba sobre el suelo y se abrazaba a su cintura. Planeaba fingir que se dejaba llevar, no exactamente acabar haciéndolo en realidad. Pero ya le valía, se estaba dejando hechizar por aquellas manos firmes aferradas a su cintura y los besos cariñosos que el mayor le proporcionaba, porque ya ni siquiera era deseo lo que había en esos besos tan dulces, no para nada…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron unos minutos más tarde, cuando la rubia subió para encontrarse a Jack sentado en el suelo, con Hipo encima y ambos gimiendo bastante pegados el uno al otro; al parecer se estaban divirtiendo hasta que entró en la habitación –sep. La chica había forzado la cerradura-

— Ya está listo el almuerzo, nerd, puedes traer a tu novio si quieres.

-***-***-***-

— ¡Te juro que Jack y yo sólo somos amigos, estaba intentando distraerlo para poder castrarlo de una patada!

— ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan crueles conmigo? Yo sólo quiero amor… — Jack, desde la punta de la mesa, observaba a Hipo completamente rojo y avergonzado, explicándole a su amiga miles de veces la misma situación, mientras ella sólo reía y le lanzaba uno que otro guiño a Jack, como diciendo que aprobaba de él finalmente. El albino, satisfecho, daba un buen mordisco al sándwich de pollo que se había hecho con su comida, esperando una semana de ser ignorado por el menor hasta que su vergüenza pasara. 


	5. 1er año

— Un año completo de vivir juntos… ¿No crees que es maravilloso? —Se oía la música suave en la sala de estar, unas baladas que ambos se habían decidido por poner, más para el ambiente de paz que para ellos mismos. Jack, que estaba sentado esperando la respuesta de Hipo desde el sillón, observaba con cuidado la silueta del menor frente a él, mientras este trataba de acabar con su origami.

— ¿Maravilloso? Yo creo que la palabra es "Escandaloso", si me permites. — No quería enfadarse en el primer aniversario de compañeros que tenían, pero realmente no le veía lo "maravilloso" a haber pasado un año completo siendo… ¿Acosado?, sí… acosado es la palabra.

— No te enojes, sólo digo… — Un largo suspiro, algo melancólico escapó de los labios del albino, que había apartado la mirada y ahora la tenía clavada en el techo, mirándolo como si tuviera las respuestas para cada pregunta tonta que se hacía en su mente. — Aprovecharé la ocasión… tengo que decirte algo…

Hipo, que hacía unos veinte minutos se había puesto a hacer rosas y flores de kudama en origami, finalmente levantó la vista de sus dobleces, fijando sus ojos verdes en la mirada perdida del mayor. Un sonrojo se fue haciendo paso por sus mejillas al notar la sonrisa… tan cariñosa que llevaba en su rostro el contrario. No se fiaba de él aún, nuevamente, tras un año de constante acoso ya debería haberse ido a la comisaría y denunciarlo con su padre –dicho sea de paso que su padre era un policía-, pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho; Hipo ya consideraba a Jack como su amigo y no podía hacerle eso, mucho menos ahora, cuando le dirigía tan amorosa sonrisa.

— Y… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? — El sonrojo que había comenzado rosado lentamente se iba tornando rojo, mientras seguía sin despegar su mirada de aquella dulce sonrisa.

— Lo siento… muchísimo… — Y con esas últimas palabras, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, mientras el albino se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él, otorgándole el más sincero de sus abrazos, suaves sollozos escapando de él aunque siguiera sin soltarse del menor.

Caricias y besos fueron intercambiados a modo de disculpa, simples gestos de comprensión mientras el pobre muchacho se despojaba de todos los errores cometidos en este primer año. Hipo, que estaba consolando al mayor con suaves palmadas en la espalda, seguía en un leve estado de shock escuchando a su compañero de cuarto y amigo llorar descargándose. Jamás habría esperado una disculpa en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, si bien había sido tan solo un año, a estas alturas esperaba alguna otra tontería, algún chiste, una broma…  
Se soltó de aquel transe al escuchar a Jack comenzar a reír de a poco, hacía algunos minutos que había dejado de temblar y sollozar, pero el menor seguía en su modo de "Consuela a tu mejor Amigo", por lo cual aún lo palmeaba con cuidado y seguía murmurando canciones sin sentido.

— Hipo… la gente normal no abraza por tanto tiempo; Sé que soy guapo pero esto es demasiado — Una risa algo más suelta y relajada escapó del albino, que había logrado soltarse de los brazos de su compañero, quien le sonreía con los primeros indicios de otro sonrojo comenzando a formarse.

— Cállate, subnormal, se nota que no querías soltarte… — Una sonrisa tímida pero juguetona se abrió camino, curvando los labios del menor en un gesto de cariño. — Esto no va a volver a repetirse todos los años… ¿Cierto?

— No, no… No, tranquilo; Pero ya, en serio… lo lamento, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal con todo eso… es que creí que tal vez así por lo menos tendríamos bueno… algo, no lo sé… no me malinterpretes, no te digo que me gustes ni nada, no es como si me hubieras gustado desde que nos pusieron aquí y eso es que bueno, jamás creí que serías tan- — Hipo lo calló con un dedo sobre sus labios, sonriéndole como si nada jamás hubiera pasado.

—Oye… tranquilo, ¿Sí? Ya te disculpaste y yo te perdone, explícate cuando te pegue una patada en el estómago, no cuando te esté sonriendo — Una risa ligera y un abrazo más tarde, continuaron con sus cosas por el resto de la tarde; Astrid llegó a visitarlos, no se descartaron problemas pequeños pero pronto pasaron. Fue una tarde como cualquiera… excepto por los repentinos gritos que comenzaron a oírse por todo el vecindario y por la pobre muchacha que andaba corriendo detrás de un albino que daba zancones como podía para escapar.


	6. Fantasías y sorpresas

**ATENCIÓN:** A partir de este capítulo, _**finalizan los capítulos T rating y comienzan los M**_ XDDD. Quería avisar –para los que buscan el fic por la clasificación- Que a partir de ahora va a estar en la categoría **M**, es decir, pasa a ser **más explícito y todo**. Los que a partir de aquí no quieran seguir leyendo, está perfectamente bien, y los que quieran seguir, ¡Gracias! : D

Ok, **otro aviso más**: Esto es más una aclaración que nada, _**pero voy a tratar de poner una trama un poco más ordenada a partir de ahora**_, con más _personajes y toda la wea_ (?) así que disfruten y lean tranquilos xDD. Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, en este fic supónganse que estaban en Marzo cuando lo empecé, así que como ya pasó un mes de su aniversario de vivir juntos, están en Primavera XD.

_-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-_

Besos, caricias, mordidas, rasguños, embestidas… gemidos: dulces, dulces gemidos lo recompensaban. Por cada cariño que le hiciera a su piel, por cada rose que hiciera dentro de él, el menor gemía. Cada susurro de adoración profunda que le regalaba, hacía al menor suspirar su nombre, con la respiración entrecortada mientras la cama rechinaba por sus acelerados movimientos, acompañando el ritmo al que ambos corazones latían.  
El albino proporcionaba besos y suaves mordidas, no permitiéndose herirlo mientras se deleitaba con el cálido interior del muchacho; el menor –por su parte- daba apasionados gritos y rasguños como muestra de su gozo con aquel acto, a veces dejando algunos besos sobre los labios del contrario, tratando de retener aquel instinto, esas ansias de morderlo, convertido en una bola de lujuria.

— ¡N-No pares, no pares! —Gritaba ya sin aliento el de ojos verdes, los cuales se habían obscurecido con el creciente placer que el mayor le entregaba, dejándose dominar mientras sentía ya cerca su propio éxtasis.  
Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del pecoso al que tanto adoraba, callaba sus exclamaciones mientras continuaba en complacerlo, haciendo más rápido el vaivén de sus embestidas, tratando de llegar tan profundo como podía...

Pronto los gritos de placer se fueron haciendo lejanos ecos, el delicioso sentimiento de ser apretado por el candente pecoso desapareció por un instante; su vista en blanco debido a su repentino despertar.

— ¿Pero qué…? — fue todo lo que pudo decir, aún adormilado y medio soñando; lentamente se incorporó, pasando a sentarse sobre su cama mientras dirigía su mirada al despertador, logrando ver finalmente la hora. — Las cuatro y media de la mañana… vaya, no me sorprende…

Al intentar moverse, pudo sentir la pegajosa sustancia blanquecina humedeciendo sus pantalones y provocándole más molestia de la que ya tenía por haberse despertado. Suspirando pesado, se decidió por levantarse y tomarse una ducha, tal vez eso le permitiría dormir un poco más y le bajaría un poco las hormonas de la cabeza.  
Eligió su otro pijama más cómodo, buscó cualquier par de bóxers que pudiera encontrar, y se dirigió al baño, sorprendido al encontrar la puerta del pecoso cerrada y al pobre gato encerrado afuera, maullando indignado por haber sido dejado de lado. Escuchó pasos dentro de la habitación, y el incesante murmullo de hojas siendo trazadas con ferocidad, "_Debe estar inspirado_" pensó para sí el albino, abriendo la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido al notar que no tenía puesta llave. No lo asombró para nada encontrarlo con la cara casi pegada a la tela que colgaba de un pobre y viejo atril de madera, mientras trataba de hallar el color correcto en su paleta, acabando en un tono parecido al de la piel del albino. Hipo, que parecía finalmente contento con el color logrado, se sonrió mientras se dedicaba a pintar –ahora con más delicadeza- sobre la tela, nuevamente concentrándose en su pintura. "_Debería darse un descanso, es algo tarde para andar pintarrajeando_".  
Una vez cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidadoso silencio, dio un largo y agotado bostezo, finalmente metiéndose a la ducha, aquellas imágenes que había visto en su fantasía comenzaban a regresar y prefería bañarse con agua fría a tener que explicarle al menor por qué de repente había tanta ropa para lavar.

-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-

— ¡Déjame dormir! — Gritó el pecoso, aún medio dormido mientras su gato seguía pegándole en la cabeza como castigo por dejarlo fuera la noche anterior. Los maullidos irritados del pobre felino eran su manera de decirle que ya no pedía, sino exigía comida y más respeto para su gatuno ser. — ¡Sé que estás enojado pero yo tampoco dormí!

Viendo la cara de "_Eso no es mi culpa, esclavo."_ Del gato, le lanzó la misma mirada sarcástica y se levantó de su cómoda cama, viendo como su gato mascota se acurrucaba ronroneando sobre las sábanas. Suspiró exhausto, escondiendo la pintura que tanto lo desveló la noche anterior, decidiéndose por ponerla sobre el armario. Bajando las escaleras comenzó a escuchar la televisión, estaban las caricaturas preferidas de Jack, al igual que su desayuno preferido estaba sobre la mesa. Le sorprendió, sin embargo, ver que el albino no se encontraba en ningún lado donde pudiera ser visto.  
Se sentó sobre la mesa, contento de ver algunos sándwiches de nutella y helado de vainilla para los dos en sus respectivos platos. Cuando se iba a poner a comer, escuchó al mayor entrar por la puerta de atrás, trayendo algo de ropa limpia y entre todo eso pudo ver… ¿Su pijama?

— Buenos días, Jack… — Observó como el mayor de repente se dio vuelta, viéndolo sorprendido mientras trataba de meter la ropa en la secadora lo más rápido posible y recibiendo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza como saludo. — ¿Tuviste un accidente anoche? — Sonrió con su mejor sonrisa pícara, notando como el sonrojo del mayor crecía y crecía mientras continuaba fallando en meter su pijama dentro de la secadora.

— N-Nada raro, sólo me… Uuh, me… D-Daban calor, sí, eso es todo. — El nerviosismo del albino sólo lo hacía todo peor, siendo que tuvo que llegar hasta a darle una patada al aparato para que entrara toda la ropa.

— ¿Estás seguro~? — Haciendo como si su desayuno no fuera importante, se acercó al mayor con paso felino, lentamente inclinándose sobre el mayor, haciendo que este casi se sentara sobre el pequeño aparato. Suavemente se posicionó sobre él, acariciando su cabello con una sonrisa dulzona, plantando besos sobre su frente y mejillas mientras el mayor se iba perdiendo en el contacto… o eso hasta que su gato llegó bufando como loco, asustado de la nada.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde el gato gritaba "peligro", viendo a Astrid parada en la entrada, con uno de los sándwiches a medio comer en la mano, el gato bufaba sí… pero ahora veían que no era de susto por la muchacha, sino por un desconocido para él; Justo a un lado de Astrid, estaba parado otro chico, de expresión socarrona, cabello azabache y ojos marrón café lodo*… El primo de Hipo…

— ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE PATÁN AQUÍ!? — Gritó indignado el pecoso, mientras Jack lo miraba confundido.

-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.- 

**Marquitas (*):** Si alguien no ve la serie "Dragones: Defensores de Berk" en Cartoon Network, esto es una referencia al capítulo "Liberen a Scauldy", donde Astrid describe el color de los ojos de Patán como color café lodo XDD.


End file.
